Testing software that is executed on a multicore communications processor is complex due to dependencies of the processor hardware and configurations of the cores. Furthermore, multiple different operating systems are commonly executed on the different cores resulting in software dependencies for the tests. Different modes of the operating systems can also impact the test procedures.
It would be desirable to implement middleware for multiprocessor software testing.